Bed Buddies
by taylor.rose.cullen
Summary: Bella arrives at Dartmouth, and finds that she doesn't have anywhere to stay. So she gets stuck with two boys in the male dorms; and guess who they are? Jake and Edward of course who are best buddies.What will these cheeky boys get up to ; All human BXE
1. Bed Buddies

'Hold on. What do you mean there's no room left in the girls' dormitory?!' I looked frantically between the two women at the sign-in desk. The one directly in front of me had dyed blonde hair, a chubby face and cheap lipstick that was also on her front tooth.

She glanced nervously at her friend.

'I'm really sorry, ma'am--'

'Don't call me ma'am - I'm not older than you. And don't say you're sorry - just tell me why I can't stay in my dorm. And, where I'm supposed to sleep.'

'Ma'am - Sorry, Bella - your room was double booked. Our system seemed to have skipped past your name, and you weren't placed in a room. We're really sorry - I'm sure the principal's prepared to compensate…but the only room we have left is with two boys in dorm A.'

I frowned.

'I'm really tired, so I'll take it for now. I'll be back in a week to talk to the Provost, and we'll figure something out.'

The woman nodded. 'Ma--Bella, we really are sorry. It's just that, your application was put in as a secondary, and one of our primary scholars changed her mind about Harvard. The system must have replaced you with her - we'll have to get that fixed.'

'I don't mind, really,' I said, looking at her sympathetically - it wasn't her fault. 'I'm finally living my dream of going to Dartmouth - I wouldn't care if you made me sleep on a couch. Besides, I might be joining a sorority - who knows, right?' I gave her a last smile, took the map she handed me, and left.

There was no way I was joining a sorority, but my friend Hayley was, so I could crash with her sometimes.

I glanced at the map, and turned it over a couple of times, trying to find how to get to dorm A. I found my way, but it was about ten minutes away from administration - some people had buggies, to get around the school, but I couldn't afford it. Still - it was like a little town, so the dorms and freshman classes were next to each other, away from the square.

I passed the square on my way to the dorms, amazed. There was shops, boutiques, cafes, restaraunts, and cute little tables under the shade of beautiful trees. I smiled - Hayley wasn't getting here until tomorrow, but she'd go insane when she saw this.

I passed through the square, dragging my luggage behind me. I saw heads turning when I pushed the door open to the boys' dorm.

I grimaced at the sight before me.

There were boys in bath towels, chucking footy balls to each other, there was hip hop music playing - although, it was pretty good music, I just wasn't in the mood - and everyone was screaming, which didn't help my headache. The dorm quietened when they saw me - one even had enough nerve to wolf whistle.

I walked straight through, my dark brown hair falling to my shoulders. I regretted "freshening up" before I came - the perfectly applied mascara, lipstick and bronzer didn't help when I was walking past forty boys in their shirtless glory - I definitely wasn't looking to date.

I checked the map - on top of the picture of dorm A, the lady had written the numbers _423_. I groaned. I had so been hoping for a dorm on the ground floor, for easy access - but at least I'd get a view.

I thought, as I took the elevator to the fourth level, that, from the outside, it looked like an old fashioned, but cute little building, but my thoughts were instantly quashed when I got to the top floor. This was way more modern. The walls were white, with beautiful blue architecture, which calmed me. The lights were intricately designed, and not too bright, so I could see, without squinting.

I knocked on the door of the twenty-third room I passed, after checking the number.

When no-one answered, I turned the handle, and walked in, my ears suddenly filled with music.

'_Oh daddy dear, you're still number one,_

_But girls, just want to have fu-un_

_Oh girls just want to have fu-un_

_When the working day is done,_

_Girls, just want to have--'_

The boy singing turned to look at me. His jaw dropped.

I took in the sight before me. There was a large double bed, with a guy standing on top of it, playing sing star 80's. I grinned at the sight.

There was another boy dancing around, swinging a bath towel in the air. He stood in his underwear, dripping wet, and had a goofy smile on his face. The boy on the bed was wearing briefs, and nothing else. A brush crept to his pale cheeks, as he chucked his sing-star mike onto the bed, and ran over to me.

'One minute,' he said in a frantic voice, shutting the door on me. He shouted at the other guy.

'Jake! You seen my pants?!'

'Yeah. I'm putting them on now.' I sniggered at their exchange of words.

'Man, seriously?!' the other boy groaned.

'Sorry, Eddie boy. Here - put on some trackies.' I guessed the other boy's name was Edward - or Edmund.

'Don't call me that. It's Edward, ok? You'd think after eight years, you'd know I hate nicknames.'

In the minute I was there, I had noticed they were both extremely good looking. They both had toned bodies, and the first, (Jake I guessed, from the general direction of where the voices where coming) had had tan skin, dark eyes and dark shaggy hair. The other - Edward - had paler skin, creamy, I guess, and perfectly shaped emerald green eyes. His hair was a messy-on-purpose bronze, and dead straight, although, somehow I guessed it wasn't because of a straightener.

I grinned as Jake opened the door, shirtless, and "Eddie" pulled on a tight white basketball shirt.

'Hey,' Jacob said, leaning against the door frame. 'How you doin?' he asked. I giggled.

'You know,' I said, pushing past him. '"Friends" is my favourite show. And I _hate _it when guys use pick-up lines off TV shows.' I flashed him a smile, tugging my luggage in with me. 'Now. Where do I sleep?'

Their jaws dropped, as I flicked my hair back to look at them.

'Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you…I'm staying with you guys. Ok…so there's a single bed, and one double.' I glanced at the boys, looking them up and down. 'And there is no way I'm sleeping with either of you.'

Although - and I didn't mention it - I did like the look of both of them.

'Hold on,' Jake said, as I wheeled my bag towards the single bed. 'What's your name?' he asked. I glanced at him.

'I'm Bella,' I said with a smile.

'Huh. Bella. I have a dead grandma whose name was Bella. You look like her - except younger and prettier - and you're alive--'

'Jacob. Please, please shut up,' Edward said, smiling.

I sat on my bed, smiling up at them.

I heard their whispers as they came to take their clutter off my half of the room.

'You know,' Jake hissed, 'I was _trying_ to get a date!'

'Try harder next time man. You were clearly failing.'

They both glanced at me.

I lay back on the bed.

'You know…I can hear you.'

I turned to grin at Jake.

'And sorry, but I agree with Edward. You were failing.'

I heard Jake groan as I gave him a cute pout.

'So,' I said, as the sun fell over the horizon outside. 'What's for dinner?'

* * *

**A/N: Please review. (Just press that little purple-blue button down there - you know you want to.)**

**Love**

**Tay & Bee**


	2. Let the games begin

'Well…' Jake said, recovering from his sudden thoughtful silence. 'You could come out with me; we'll go get dinner at one of the restaraunts down at the plaza - my shout.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Just as friends,' he added quickly, correctly interpreting the look on my face.

'Oh, that'd be nice,' I said in a cute little voice. 'And since it's as friends, Edward can come too, right?'

He couldn't argue. Plus, he'd said it was his shout. 'Ok, well, you guys can get ready in here - I'll change in the bathrooms, and we'll go in fifteen minutes.' I went into the bathroom, but before closing the door, I added, 'Wait! Make that thirty.'

I shaved my legs quickly, and then took a shower, before picking up the clothes I had brought in, and hastily putting them on. I pulled on the dark denim mini shorts and white t-shirt, as well as a small, hip denim vest that matched the shorts. I went back outside, put a hoodie on over the ensemble, to make it look sophisticated, but sort of mysterious too - and then changed the flip flops I had put on after my shower out of habit, for some faux fur high heeled boots.

'I'm ready,' I called. Jake and Edward got up off their new shared bed, and looked at their watches.

'Yeah…' I began apologetically, 'took longer than 30 minutes, didn't I?'

'Just a few minutes,' Jake said.

'Or ten,' Edward added.

'Or thirty.'

'Or an hour?'

'Nah - only thirty.'

I grinned.

'Well…let's get going then.'

Edward grinned at me.

'Hi,' the waitress said in a sickle sweet voice. 'Can I get you anything?'

'I'll get a rump steak, and a coke.'

Edward and Jake ordered, before Jake turned to me. 'You don't want some wine or something?'

'We're still eighteen,' I said.

Jake raised an eyebrow. 'So? Everyone that works at the restaraunts goes to the school, its all run by kids, practically. The chefs are the people that are studying food tech, the waitresses study hospitality. Med Science students run the sick bay - there are real doctors in the medical centre though, and Business Studies people help with the school's financial budget. People taking Performing Arts courses entertain every night at the Entertainment Centre, and IT fixes the schools computer problems. We all make money out of it too, but the Performers get the most - tickets cost thirty dollars each, per night, and when it was new, the money went towards paying back the school, but within six months, all the income was going to the Performers. They probably make the most out of all of us,' he said, as we began to eat the food that had just been brought to us.

Edward dug into his mushroom ravioli quickly, as I cut up my steak.

'Speaking of which,' he said, frowning. 'I'm performing last tonight - _and _I have to wake up early…you know, to pick up my sister from the airport. She's flying in from Phoenix in the morning.'

'Phoenix?' I asked curiously.

'Yeah - me and my mum live in California, but my sister and my dad have lived in Phoenix since she was born.'

'Is she younger than you, then?'

'Course she is…' he said, confused.

'Well…then…how come…I mean…she'd still be in high school, right?'

'Bella...' Jake said, smiling, 'Edward and I are sophomores…'

I choked on the piece of steak I was chewing.

'Huh?!'

'Yeah…everyone knows that dorm A is a sophomore dorm…'

'Oh. Oops,' I muttered, blushing. 'I just…figured…'

'You're a freshman, aren't you?' Edward said, interested.

'Well…yeah, but I'm taking a sophomore course in Performing Arts and Food Technology.'

'Ah…'

We called for the check, and made Jake pay, before we waved Edward goodbye at the Entertainment Centre. Jake and I walked back to the dorms together, talking.

'By the way,' I started as he opened the door. 'I want you to know I'm alright with…it…' I added, as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

'Okay with what?' he asked, before taking a large gulp.

'You know…with you and Edward being gay…'

'Excuse me?!' The water he'd been drinking spurted down his front.

'Well…you know…the whole joke about liking me…and then…well…come _on_…Cyndi Lauper?'

'You…you…you think we're _gay_?!'

**A/N: Its short, but I didn't have much time.**

**Also - dont worry, Bella's not a homophobe, and neither are Edward or Jake - Jake was just surprised, is all.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Also, thanks to all our reviewers -**

**Twixgirl  
Sylvo  
Twilighterr  
Dede13  
Ariana-Magdalena  
Nisilein  
Summergirlforever  
Zinkk  
Edwarddazzlesme17  
Jace And Edward Fan  
Lovinit999  
and...  
Edward-is-hunky !!**

**Love,**

**Taylor and Bee**


	3. Hayley

I woke up in the morning as the light seeped in through the windows - it was dawn, around five-thirty. Perfect.

I slipped out of bed and went through the door that I hadn't been in yet - a kitchen - and planned to cook myself breakfast.

I went in, and almost jumped. Edward was there, cooking breakfast, in his boxers. Yeah, I'd gotten a glimpse at his body the day before, but still!

He turned to look at me.

And then I noticed what I was wearing.

A Victoria Secret Teddy and my fluffy slippers - he wasn't supposed to be awake yet!

I gasped. He stared.

I covered up. He blushed.

'So…um…Edward - what are you doing up?'

'Gotta pick up my baby sister from the airport.'

I smiled. 'Yeah, I'm going to pick up my best friend. She doesn't know I'm coming, I'm going to surprise her.'

'Cool. By the way - Jake told me…you don't seriously believe we're…_gay_?'

'Well--'

He groaned.

'We're not gay. Trust me.'

'Prove it.'

'What?'

'Prove it.'

He headed over to me, cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me.

'Gay guys cannot kiss like that,' he said, and I agreed.

'Fine.'

It didn't mean anything - but he was a good kisser.

'You need a lift to the airport?' he asked, putting some waffles on a plate for me. I tasted them - they were delicious.

'Yeah…Taxi's are pretty expensive.'

'Okay, well, be ready in ten minutes.'

I grinned and nodded, finishing my waffles.

I headed back into the main room, and grabbed some clothes. I pulled the jeans on under the teddy, and then, facing the wall, I quickly changed into a silver shirt - I always wore a bra to bed, I was uncomfortable without it.

I put on some silver heels and brushed my hair back into a pony tail.

'Come on Edward!' I said, as he walked out of the kitchen. He changed quickly in the bathroom, and we headed out together.

***

'_Flight AA165 from Phoenix has just landed,' _the loudspeaker said. I smiled - this was Hayley's flight.

As people started to pile out of the gate, I spotted a blonde with a Victoria Secret Angel's body. I smiled.

'Hayley!' I shouted, at the same time as Edward.

I stared at him, and then burst out into peals of laughter.

'Oh, no way!' I exclaimed. 'Your sister is my best friend?!'

'Looks like it!'

Hayley came over, lugging two huge bags and a carry on.

Edward took one of them off her and pulled her into a hug. I took the carry on, and pulled her away from Edward.

'Hayley, this is my roommate Edward - but you've probably met.'

'Hayley, this is my roommate Bella - but you've probably met.'

Hayley grinned.

'Roommates? Oh god. So…how are you?!'

**A/N: You like? Read and Review - JOIN THE REVIEW REVOLUTION! An oath to review EVERY story you read :)**

**Love Tay and Clare**


	4. The truth, at last

Edward drove us down to the coffee shop for all of us to catch up. There was so much for Hayley and I to talk about – we hadn't seen each other in months!

We sat in the car, literally screaming our heads off. I was so excited for her to be here. I could just imagine us both in a little dorm, studying the exact same topics. It was going to be such fun! When we reached the coffee shop, we took a seat at a table outside.

"Gosh, Hayley! I cannot believe you and Edward are related, you could have told me!" I laughed, smiling at her.

"Well...our parents are divorced, and I'm adopted anyway. I didn't really tell anybody."

I was speechless. "A-adopted?"

"Its a long story. But I have something to tell you guys, something far more important."

"Alright," I said, checking my watch. "But I've only got a couple of hours before my first class starts."

Hayley paused.

"So what is it Hayley? Spit it out you old goat." Edward said cheerfully.

"One; I'm not an old goat. Two; I don't think this conversation will be suitable until you've both got some coffee in you."

I saw Edward's face flash with worry.

"Who's is it?" he said, his muscles flexing, his face tense.

"Excuse me?" Hayley looked bemused.

"Whose baby are you carrying?"

"Oh – wait, what?!" She almost screamed.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked her, looking down at her stomach.

Hayley looked at the two of us, and then burst into laughter.

"What?!" Edward asked angrily. "This is not a laughing matter!"

Hayley stopped laughing and took three deep breaths to calm her down.

"Oh, yeah, Edward. I'm pregnant. And the father is Seth Clearwater."

"Are you serious?" We both growled.

"No! I was kidding! Look, I have something to tell you guys, but its nothing bad. Its actually really, really good. Its going to change my life forever – for the better," she said, smiling.

"Oh thank the lord," Edward sighed in relief.

Eventually, a waitress swung by. She passed us a couple of menus, and I glanced at the prices. Eight bucks for a latte, and twelve for a slice of cake.

Edward grinned, and put his menu down. He'd already made his selection.

I rolled my eyes. "A little pricey, don't you think?" I asked Hayley. She just nodded, clearly not listening.

"It's alright Bella, I'll pay for you," Edward grinned.

"No you wont!" I snapped at him. "I'll pay for myself, thanks."

I ordered a caramel latte and a slice of cake. Hayley ordered a large cappuccino and a large choc-chip cookie, and Edward stuck with green tea.

"Alright guys. I think I can tell you now," she whispered hesitantly, taking a sip from her drink.

"I'm not staying at Dartmouth," she said, with all the courage she could muster.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"You're dropping out of college?!" Edward asked, worried again.

"No. A few weeks ago, I got a call from a university in Australia. Its got great facilities for what I want to do, and I couldn't say no. I'm sorry guys, I really wanted to be here."

My lips were quivering.

"You're moving? To _Australia_?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm so sorry. I really am, Bella. I just...I really wanted to go, and this is my opportunity!"

"Good for you Hayley. Honestly, I'm just glad you're not pregnant."

And no matter how saddening the situation, one little line from Edward made me burst into laughter.


	5. One Last Goodbye

Turns out that, in the coffee shop, when Edward snuck away to the "bathroom", he actually went and paid for everything. I'd deal with him later.

"You'll never forget me, right?" I asked Hayley.

"Bella, come on. I'm not dying, I'm moving to Australia."

"But...well, when are you leaving?"

"Straight away, actually. I made sure I got a flight that stopped off here so I could say goodbye, but in four hours, I need to be back on that plane, and on my way to Australia," she said, and Edward glanced at her.

"Hayley, are you sure mum and dad are ok with this?" Edward asked her.

"Oh, they were fine with it. Alice bought me a new, going away dress, and Rose got me some makeup."

"Rose...as in...Rosalie?" I asked, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, why? You know her?"

"Yeah! She's going out with my brother Emmett!"

"No way?! That's so funny! How have we been friends so long and barely known anything about each other?"

When we got back to Dartmouth, Hayley, Edward and I walked up to the dorm in silence. As I opened the door, we were thinking about the same thing---

Jacob's naked body. Asleep on his bed.

No, that wasn't what we were thinking about. That was what we saw as I opened the door.

I burst into laughter, and so did Hayley. Edward covered our eyes and pulled us back a bit.

"I'll be right back, ladies," he whispered, and made to go in.

"Hell no! I want to see the look on his face!" I insisted.

Edward and I walked in, and Edward made sure Hayley stayed out, closing the door on her.

I lay beside Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. He looked adorable, moaning and turning over. He lifted his arm and swung it around my neck, pinning me down.

"I think he's sleep walking," I laughed.

"You need help?" Edward asked me.

"No, no, I'm fine," I said, trying to lift his arm off my body. I couldn't, he was too heavy.

All of a sudden, I saw Jacob go flying off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD?!" Jacob screamed, now wide awake.

"You were squashing Bella!" Edward snapped at him. "And what you're wearing – or not wearing – isn't very appropriate for when girls are around."

"Its only Bella," Jacob explained.

"Actually, Hayley's here too."

"A-a-as in Edward's sister Hayley?!" Jacob stuttered.

"Yes! Now get dressed!"

But Jake didn't move. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"Oh please Jacob, like she'd be interested!" Edward said, rolling his eyes.

Jacob glared at Edward for a moment then threw on his good pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Does Jacob like Hayley?" I whispered into Edward's ear.

Edward roared with laughter.

"Hell no! He just thinks Hayley's dead hot!" Edward grinned.

I laughed. "Well, that she is," I added.

Jacob, now dressed, went to open to door for Hayley.

He was leaning on the door frame, in a stereotypically sexy way.

"So Hayley, was that an earthquake, or did you just rock my world?" he asked, pouting his lips.

"Jake! Great to see you! Work on your pickup lines," Hayley replied, smiling.

She walked past Jacob and he tripped, getting back up.

"I'm ok. I'm alright," he said quickly, blushing.

"I have to go now," Hayley said, checking her watch. "But promise me we'll be best friends. Ok? Forever."

"Forever, Hayley." I looked at her, tears flowing now.

She walked over to Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you big brother. I'll miss you there."

"I will miss you so much sis. Don't hesitate to call whenever you're in trouble, ok? And no dating!" he added.

She laughed. "Sure, Eddy." They all knew he was joking.

"And you Jake," she said, hugging him. "Email me your pickup lines? They make me laugh."

Jacob smiled and winked at Edward.

She gave me one last hug, and then walked to the door, and back down the stairs.

I felt the tears falling down my cheek, and went to lay on my bed. Edward came and sat beside me.

"Its ok, Bells. You'll see her again, don't worry."

He put his arms around me, and I dug my face into his chest. "I hope you don't mind me ruining your shirt," she whispered, with a small smile.

"I have a million," he whispered. Jacob sat beside me too, and kissed my forehead.

"Don't waste your precious tears on something sad."

And I knew I shouldn't, but I did anyway. I sat there, with the two of them, crying. But Hayley would be back, one day. She was a true friend.

And so were Jacob and Edward.


	6. Oh, For the love of Carlisle!

I stayed in Edwards arms, until I fell asleep.

"Bells?" a heavenly voice said. I opened one eye. "Bella, wake up."

It wasn't an angel, but rather, Edward. Not that there was a big difference.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"10:30," Edward replied, smiling.

"What?!" I screamed, jumping up. "I just missed my first class!"

I quickly jumped out of Edward's arms, and sprinted down the stairs in order to get there. Unfortunately, class had already ended, and the Professor was already locking up.

"Professor Callum! I'm so sorry I missed class. Its just, something came up, and I lost track of time!"

"Miss Swan," he said quietly. "I may not have any authority to kick you out of Dartmouth, but I do have all authority to kick you out of my course. There are so many students that are more devoted to Dartmouth; who would kill to be here."

"Professor, I am devoted, I swear! Just, please, give me another shot!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Professor Callum's course was the one that was most important to me, and he was kicking me out.

"One chance, Miss Swan," he said, sighing.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Professor! You won't regret your decision!"

"I hope I don't," he said, smiling and then walking away.

I walked back up to my dorm, remembering why I was late. I thought of Hayley and my tears began to fall again.

I looked around at the quiet dorm room, and lay on my bed.

Jacob was laying on his own bed – his classes didn't start till after break.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I had no idea where Edward was though, and my face turned red as I thought back to my tears soaking his shirt. Giggling, I heard a creak come from the bathroom door. I glanced over and regretted it – all I saw was a butt naked Edward.

"SHIT!" Edward screamed, grabbing a towel and covering his _parts_. I took a glimpse of his perfectly toned body.

"I thought you uh...I thought you went to uh...class...uh..."

I blushed, looking down, not making eye contact.

"Um...yeah. I missed it, and I haven't got another one till after break..."

Our awkward silence was broken by Jacob's yawn. He sat up in his bed, looking at us, and then roaring with laughter.

"What the hell man?!" he laughed, smiling.

He threw a blushing Edward some underwear and a pair of trackies. Edward slipped them on and left.

I felt my stomach drop. Why did he leave? Did I do something?

"Dont worry Bells. He's just embarrassed," Jake said, reading my mind. "So...you and Eddy, aye?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, you obviously like him," Jacob said, trying to smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you were crying in Edwards arms before, and whispering in his ear, and laughing with him...and...and..."

"Jacob! I was in a poor state, I had no intention of being in his arms, let alone crying at all!" I snapped.

Jacob looked at me then at the ground.

"I don't care, ok? I was just curious is all."

"Ok, look, I'm going to get changed out of these," I said, indicating my clothes, sweaty from my run down to the other side of campus.

I grabbed a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans, and went into the bathroom.

I was down to my bra and undies when the door opened.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

"Oh..." Jake said, staring at me. "This wasn't where I parked my car..."

"You haven't even got a car, now get out!" I half-screamed, half burst into laughter.

**Read and Review :)**

**Love,**

**Tay and Bee**


	7. What a disaster!

**It's Taiii RAWWWWWWW**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter , this is my fav chapter i have done so far , i tried to make it long i hope it's good for use , also i would like to sayy........... WOOT no mean reveiws for once thx guys it means heaps to me XD keep reveiwing thx to all guys nxt chapter i will be doing speacial mentions , so if you want to be int he speacial mention club you have to do one easy step and that is press the green buttion and reveiw XD.**

**Well enjoy , love you guys **

**Taii XX**

I couldn't believe Jacob , how dare he walk into the bath room while i am getting dresses delibritly so he could see me nakid and what's worst he uses the most stupidest pick up line one the planet.  
After all the things he has done this has gotta be the worst.  
I quickly got into my clothes and stormed back in to my dorm.

' Jacob Black HOW DARE YOU ' I said screaming at him

Jacobs smirked was cleaned straight off his face.

' Don't you know the word privacy '

' Oh come on Bella it was just a joke '

' I don't care what it was it still wasn't nice ' ' i could of have been naked , you know how embarrassing that would be , i could never look at you in the same way ever again '

' You know bells that wouldn't be that embarrassing it would be freakin Awesome '

I grunted , didn't he understand at all, did he have no manners.

' YOUR UNBELIVEABLE ' i snapped

' Who is? ' A voice said from behind me

I turned around , it was Edward , i turned bright pink , as the memories of what happened 10 minuets ago flashed around in my mind.

He smiled.

' Whats going on? ' Edward asked

As soon as he asked that question , my anger rushed back inside of me again

' You want to know whats going on? Well Jake here thought it would be funny to walk into the bathroom where i was in while i was getting dressed , that's whats wrong and he is going to pay for that , mark my words'

' Dude why would you do that?, that's really disrespectful' Edward said

' Exactly what i said ' I added

' Guys can't you take a joke , it was a J,O,K,E ,JOKE ,OK so you shouldn't get offended '

' Well i am '  
I folded my arms and sighed.

Jacob sighed and sat on the bed.

' I'm sorry Bells , i get stupid some times and don't really mean the thing i do , please forgive me ' Jacob said in the most gentle voice.

It was hard not to forgive him , with his puppy dog eyes .

' OK Jacob i forgive you , just don't do it again '

I went up to him and hugged him , he seemed like he didn't want to let go , but he managed.

' Hey Bella can i talk to you ' Edward said

' Yer sure '

He led me out side of our dorm.

' Look i just want to apologize for what happened before , like with me being naked and just storming out like that and not giving you any explanation , can you forgive another stupid boy'.

' Edward there is nothing to forgive , you did nothing wrong , if you saw me ..... well naked i would probably leave the room too.

I could feel my hot blood rushing to my cheeks , i made my hair cover my face so he would n't see , i felt some thing cold touch the tip of my chin, it was Edwards figure he lifted my head up so he could see my face.

' Please don' t hide you beautiful face ' Edward spoke softly

He stood there holding his hand to my cheek looking into my eyes , there was nothing i could do but look into his as well.

Before i knew it , his cold lips were touching mine , he kissed by the books.

I moved my arms toward his head and in-tangled my hands into his perfect bronze hair.

He moved his hand from my cheek and slid to my waist and pulled towards his head.

I didn't want this moment to end , but i was confused too. Why did i feel this way? Why was i kissing him back? Why wasn't i pulling him away from me?

' WHAT THE FUCK ' Jacob snapped

I quickly pushed Edward off me.

' Jacob . ah , hey what are you doing? ' i said hesitantly

' What am i doing isn't the question , what should be asked is What the hell are you two doing? '

Jacob didn't look to happy , i tried to answer but the fact was i didn't know what the hell i was doing , it was like i got pulled into Edwards spell.

' Jacob why are you so mad ' Edward asked calmly

' Edward stop playing dumb , you know why I'm acting this way, you know perfectly well ' Jacob said

He looked at Edward then at me , then shook his head

' You two deserve each other' Jacob said as he went back into our dorm.

Edward shook his head , then leaned in to kiss me again, i pushed him away.

' Edward what did he mean you know , why was he so angry ' i asked

' Don't worry Bella ' Edward said as he leaned in to kiss me again.

I pushed him away again , this time i did it harder.

' I want to know ' i snapped

I looked into his eyes viciously , making sure that he understood that i wasn't mucking around.

' Fine Bella if you must know , Jacob told me that he likes you as in more then a friend '

I was shocked not that Jacob liked me but how bad of a friend Edward was , his best mate says he likes me and Edward then kisses me , of course i had a little to blame to because i kissed him back.

' Edward how could you , your best friend says he likes me so then you kiss me , what kind of friend are you Edward'

' Bella you don't understand not only does he like you , but i like you very much so , i could stand the thought of you being with him and not me '

' So you decided to make a move real friend you are , you make me sick to the stomach '

As i said that i walked into the dorm to talk to Jake , i saw him sitting on the bed looking at the wall , i took a deep breathe and sat by his side.

' Jake ' i said softly ' i am so sorry , it wasn't what it looked like.

' Wasn't what it looks like , Bella you two were practically eating each other'

' Yes i know but it didn't really mean any thing , it just sort of happened '

' things like that don't sought of happen Bella , besides don't worry about me , you two will be OK together '

' Jake i had no idea that you liked me , if i did i wouldn't have done that , besides i don't even like Edward in that way , i like you two as just friends '

' JUST FRIENDS ' Edward snapped as he opened the door.

**Well that's all there is , i hope you like it , don't forget join the club by reviewing ^_^.**

**Taii xx**


	8. Oh my Carlisle!

**Ok yes i know this has taken ages aand im sorry guyss ,it's cuz yr 10 is like killing me there like giving me so much work to do,plus my work is like giving me so many shifts. I hope you enjoy this, i was going to do shout outs but like heaps of you reveiwed and they \were all great only got one bad gramma reveiw whitch is good ,im getting so over them lawl, i havn't got times to do shout outs,but i will make a chapter full of them.**

**I hope you Enjoy and soory if there asre any grammer mistakes or spelling you will just have to live with them:/.**

**Love you gus heaps your amazing. R&R**

**LOVE Taii/AkA Taylor**

' Yer Edward just friends' i said

'What so that kiss ment nothing to you' he asked

'No' i said , i was starting to get annoyed.

'Me holding you in my arms, the talks we have , you don't feel any connection , becuase i was feeling some thing'

'No' I snapped. There is nothing happining and there never will be ,you got that 'i almost shouted.

His faced was casual to sad and confused looking , i couldn't take it , i needed air, i sighed and walked out of the room.

' Wait Bella ' Jake called out but i kept moving,

I kept on walking till i relised that i was completly and uteily lost.

I ran into the nearist caffee to ask any one if they new my way back to dartmouth , i was almost in the door , when ofcorse i bumped into a guy made him and me trip while the coffe spilt all over my WHITE shirt i was so clumsy.

I quickly got up ,and so did the guy.

Im so sorry i said while picking up his emtpy coffe cups'

' Oh no its fin.....' the man cut off as soon as he saw my face.

I looked at him and then i knew exzacly why he stopt.

It was my highschool boyfriend , Max , we had been together for 5 years,but then he dumped me out of the blue , took me ages to get over him and i stil don't think i am.

He had Long black hair up to his neck and in a kind of scene style , he was wearing black skinnys with a stud belt , a red shirt that said iron maiden , and sick ass converses that were bright green , he looked so hot

'M .....m...a....max' i stutterd 'Umm what are you doing here'

'Well im actually going to the unervecity in canada , but im just on holiday , wow bella you look...great ' He said smiling whilst checking me out.

' Yea well it was nice to see you again ,and good bye ' i said as i walked out making sure i slammed the door.

I just wanted to leave ,disapear some where further away from here , this was by far the worst day of my life ,and i don't attend to relive this Ever Again.

I walked a little faster then i should of but i really didn't want to see him.

' Bella ....wait....Bella ' a voice from the distance called out

Please don't be Max , Please don't be Max i thought to myself , oh what am i kidding ofcorse it's Max ,who elese would it be.

I saw him running to me in a the distance , i swear my heart stoped beating ,everything when in slow motion , Mi eyes flickerd up and down his body as he ran , His , glossy black hair flowing in the wind as if it was dancing , his body seemed to be perfect as he was running.

My brain filled with pictures and memories of him and me , kinda like a slide show.

It was so sad but yet so happy that i had shared so many great and once in a life time memories with him, like the time where he took me out for ice ream , i ended up getting it all over his face and then him kisssing me , on my neck and face so i would get some icecream on me to.

We laughed so hard that day.

Or when we stayed home , origenly to study for our test but we ended up play fighting and him tickling me.

He knew where all my tickerlish spots were.

And even if we weren't doing any active things or even talking , just staring into eachothers eyes , Him holding me tightly in his arms was the best times i had with him.

I was truly,madly and deeply inlove with him pity he didn't feel the same way.

I noticed that he was getting closer to me and not at all did i want to speak with him so i started walking but he was to quick for me , he caught up in no time.

'Bella why leave so soon , i haven't seen you in ages'

He grabed in his arms and huged me whilst picking me up. I wanted to stay there forever he huged me how he used to hug me when we were going out. But i knew it was best if i let go so i pushed away.

He frowned.

'Max your my ex why would i want to talk to you let alone see you , your the one that left me remember your not the one that was left broken hearted i was' I said trying not to cry.

He looked annoyed and sad at the same time , i wanted to give him a hug and make it all better but i was going to stand my ground.

'Bella you think you were the only that was hurt , i was with you for 5 years of corse that would mean some thing to me , i was inlive with you Bella you were the best thing that ever happend to me'

Now i was confused , why did he dump me then?

'Then why did you leave me?Why did youn have to do that?

He shook his head and sighed.

' Beacsue i was scared Bella , i was falling for you so bad , and i knew you were falling for me to . i had different plams then you and i knew you would follow me any where i went & ddin't want that , i thought it would be easer to end it know then later on. But i guess i was wrong it was so hard, When i left you i used to walk t your house sat there for ages ,think about all the things we did. You were the fun in my life ,you were my bestfriend ,my soulmate my everything'He said

I was shocked i finaly knew the all these years.

' I still love you Bella , and i think you still feel some thing for me ,you will always be my one and only'

As he said that he pulled me into his armskissing me ,holding me tightly.

I wasn't sure what to do,let alone what to say so i kissed him back.

**Okies there it is ,i know that it's way short and i took so long ot write it but i just had to update some thing ,because some of you were writting telling me to write,so i had too,even know im late for work and probs be fired but you guys are more important i mean after all u guys are the ones that read it and reveiw it you make it good.**

**I hoped you like this ** **_x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x‏_** **and i hope your torturing is ova i will try and update asap knowwwwww**.

**Love you guys R&R ,Read and reveiw.**

**Mwa Mwa xx hugglez for alllll.**

**Love Taii**


	9. Jealousy is a crime!

Bpov

Wait why was i kissing him?Did i really want to be doing this?  
I thought whilst still kissing him.  
It felt good,i felt right in his arms,but something inside me told me to stop,but me wanting to stay there was stronger.  
So i kissed for as long as he wanted me too.  
And i have to say it was the best 5 minuets of my life.

Max laughed at the look of my face,i blushed of course hopefully it wasn't that embarrassing.

'Don't go all red Bella, it's Max remember,i would never make fun of you'

For some reason when max said those words Edwards face popped up in my mind.

'SHIT' Whats the time ' i said which made Max jump a bit from my unexpected tone in my voice.

Max looked at him watch.

'Um it's 5:30'he said looking back up at my face

' Max i really gotta go,Edward and Jacob are probably wondering where i am plus i need to have dinner and get ready for my class'

I was about to leave but Max grabbed my waist.

'Who is Edward and Jacob' Max said in a very familiar voice.

I looked into his eyes,i knew that look,he was jealous......very jealous.

'There my roommates'

'What your roommates,what ever happened to girls are in girl dorms and boys in boys dorms'

'There just my friends Max no need to be jealous,besides they ran out of girl dorms and the boys room was the only one left,i really need to go Max'

'OK I'll drive you do,where you live'

His face turned back to the gorgous old Max.

We walked to h8is car in silence,i han't exactly thought it through what i was doing there wasn't enough space in my mind for that.

It wasn't long till i got back to Dartmouth,when he led me to my room,we were non stop talking about everything that happened in our lives once we stopped being together.  
We finally got to my room,i knocked on the door once just in case one of them was nakid,didn't really want to have that experience again plus i left my key inside.

Edward was the first to answer the door.

'Bella thank goodness your alright,i have been worried sick ab....'He stopped talking and looked who was beside me.

I saw the look on Edwards face and then i looked at Max they were both staring at each other as if they wanted to kill each other.

To make it worst Jacob walked to the door.

'Is it Bella' He said while rushing to see who it is'

He stopped as well looking at Max the same as Edward was.

I really didn't want this to go badly,especially knowing i only have one chance,and I'm outa here.

'Well cya Max'

I gave him a small peck on the cheek,and was about to leave,but Max pulled me back in and kissed me ever so viciously but yet gentle.

I seemed to forget that Edward and Jacob were standing right in front of us,not until we were finished kissing.

I quickly went inside,hoping that Jacob and Edward followed and they did.

Epov

Jacob and i waited for Bella's returned,it seemed to be so long,Jacob and i said nothing to each other,i was 90% sure he hated me.

But i would rather Bella then Jacob any day,she was so beautiful,so perfect,Jacob was just a friend he couldn't give me something that Bella could give me and that was love.

I was starting to get impatient and nervous stupid things starting popping up in my head,could Bella have gotten kidnapped,was she raped,is some one killing her or hurting her,i shudder at the thoughts i was thinking.

But then there was one quite knock on the door,i jumped up immediately and opened the door,it was Bella.

'Bella thank goodness your alright,i have been worried sick ab....'i said stopping at my last words and looking at the strange man she was with.

As soon as i saw him i felt like punching him in the was he? i most defiantly knew he didn't attend this college,maybe he was her brother.

'Is it Bella herd Jake say as he made his way to the door he was probably as anxious as me.

He stopped right next to me with the same reaction i had.

Bella's face looked worried.

She kissed the strange dude on the cheek.  
'Goodbye Max' Bella's beautiful voice spoke.

So that was his name Max.

She was walking in but Max pulled her in and kissed her like you shouldn't be kissing when your related,so there goes he was a her brother idea.

What hurt the most was that she kissed him back.

I just knew he was doing this on purpose.

They finally broke free,even though it was only a minuet of them kissing it felt like an hour,i didn't know what to do or say and i knew Jacob felt the same.

Bella walked in and we followed.

'I know what you thinking guys , but you can't tell me what to do and before you asked any questions ill just answer some for you that i just know you will ask' 1, He is my ex and i bumped into him,2 yes he is now my boyfriend,cool we got that sorted goodbye I'm getting dress for my class'

As she said that she stormed out of the room,OK so she was still angry with us,nice that helps the situation.

'OK' i herd Jacob say.

'I hate you ,you hate me but i think there is something we have to about this situation we have on our hands''I much rather her single and us fighting over her then her going out with that emo freak Max'

Jake was thinking the way i was thinking nodded

'So whats your plan?' i asked

Jake smiled and evil smiled his eyebrows raised.


	10. Evil Plans

**There is alot of spelling and grammer mistakes in here so bare with me i just really wanted to update something for so much guys i didn't get 1 reveiw saying to work on my grammer all good ones,you guys make me feel so good ,when im sad i look back on the reveiws you send me and know atleast some people out there appreciate me ily guys xx Taii**

Epov

We sat there for about ten minuets,i was still waiting for Jacob to tell me his plan,he sort of blanked out right after he gave me that deadly smile.

He was just sitting there dopey eyed looking with his tongue out , his mouth open and dribble hanging out the side of his mouth.

It was so incredibly annoying,but i tried to be as patient as i could,if we wanted this to work we had to show at least some respect for each other.

I decided to wait 5 more minuets and if he didn't tell me,then i would crack.

Honestly was he that dumb ,that he completely forgot what he was doing.

I waited and waited and waited,i couldn't take it any longer,if i saw his face like that for just another minuet,i will go nuts.

'HELLO ,EARTH TO JACOB yelled making sure i got close up to his ear while saying it.

Jacob shook his head and his face was normal again well........almost normal.

'Yer what do you want?' he asked

I stared at him in shock,he has got to be kidding,if he was actually being serious,if he really did forget what we were talking about,then i have no idea how he got into this campus,it's definitely not his brains that's for sure.

'About getting rid of Max you moron said impatiently

'Oh right sorry sometimes when i think to much,i blank out' he said.

I sighed and shook my head.

'Well?'

'Well what?' Jacob asked

'What do you mean well what?,whats the plan?' i said ,you couldn't really say i was annoyed i was beyond annoyed,if Jacob acts like this i have no hope.

'Oh right ,well we want to get rid of Max right?'

'I nodded.

'Well we have four options , Max cheat on Bella,i know just the girl that will make Max wish he wasn't with Bella. him,try and find out at least three things that Bella wouldn't like about him and we have to make sure she doesn't know about them either I'm an expert at those things so you don't need t ask anyone. Or 3. Try to talk Bella out of being with Max,both of us have to try and make her see that she has feelings for one of us and if she doesn't then we have to try our best to get her to,be as romantic as possible that third option is a war between me and you,its a fight to the end and lastly trick Max we have to pretend that we like him and that he is one of our friends therefore we can tell him lies about Bella and try to persuade him about being with Bella that we both can help each other with.'

I thought them through they were pretty good choices,Jacob definitely had an evil mind ,i for one could never think of them.

'So which option do you think we should go for'

'I say lets go for all of them,that way if one fails we still have three back ups said with a grin.

He nodded his evil smile shone upon his face again.

'I'll go and see Lexii' Jacob said making his way to the door.

'Wait Jacob,do you mean THE Lexii?, the one and only Sexy Lexi' i asked

He nodded and grin,i helped one night one guy was being a jerk,and i helped her ,punched the fella in the face he went straight down to the ground,she said she that if i ever wanted anything she would be there,and now it's time to collect my pay, see what i mean about he will never resist.

I nodded Jacobs plan was brilliant if Lexii agreed to do the pan we had arranged then we would only need that,nobody could resist Lexii,nobody could say no to her only me and Jacob and where famous for that very thing.

Lexii was so beautiful ,it was impossible,she had long black hair,very pale,dark red lips,white glistering teeth and the most perfect body feature she was perfect,not only was she impossible beautiful,but her personality was perfect to,it was just right,not to bitch,not to annoying,not to hypo,not too nice just perfect. She was a dream.

Jacob seemed to know exactly what i as thinking and agreed to'

'Yes she is one of a kind and our lill Emo freak is just about to meet her' Jacob said as he left,this was going to be good.

Bpov

My lesson was easy,but hard and long very long i finished at midnight,Mr Jones had given me a lot of home work due tomorrow which i had no idea how i was going to get it done.

I picked up my things,assembling my notes in order as i walked out the door,i wasn't looking where i was going and of course showing just how clumsy i am ,i bumped into a small ,black spiky hair,pixie like girl.

Both our papers went flying,we both bent down picking them up,both appolgizing to on another.

'Please don't apologize i wasn't looking either the girl said.

She smiled at me.'I'm Alice and you'

'Bella's i said giving her a smile back.

I was expecting a hand shake but Alice pulled me in to a hug.

'I'm so glad to meet you Bella' She said letting go. ,smiling a wide grin showing her perfect white teeth.

'But if you don't mind me saying,who are you,i haven't sen you in the girls dorms in...well......ever.

'It's because I'm in the boy dorms,there wasn't any room in the girls so the boys made room for me'

'Oh really you lucky Bitch,who are you with?'

'Um Edward and Jacob'

'Even more luckier,your with two of them most hottest boys,well almost,Jasper hale is the hottest guy in the school,if only he knew it,if only he knew i existed'

'Jasper Hale oh yes i know him,he is like in all of my classes,he sits with me a lot,we have become quite some pals.

Her eyes widened,she was staring at me ,but i wasn't sure if it was a good stare or an evil stare.

'You sit with Jasper Hale' she growled

**Hopd you enjoyed it guys soz for the mistakes forgive me,and keep up with your beautiful reveiws :). I dremt last night that i got 30 reveiws,lets see if it comes true XD. I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint you and i hope it was what you exspected:/.**

**_Reveiw!_ Make my dream and wish come true ^_^ only because i love you guys so very much :).**

**Xx taii**


	11. Yikes!

**Rawr**

**Yes i know i havn't updated in a while and i'm sorry just needed a break from the whole writting thing,please forgive me :I.**

**This is the same chapter i have just edited it more,seeeming as i finally got spell check so Enjoy XD**

**Taii xx**

Alice's eyes looked so incredibly evil think she got me all wrong.

'Alice don't worry don't like him, and he doesn't like me, we are just Friend's, I said quickly before things started to get nasty.

Her face expression started to loosen up.

'You promise' she asked

'I promise, I was actually going to ask if you wanted me to say something to Jasper for you'

Her face lit up with joy, a grin shined across her face.

'You would do that...........for me' She asked

I smiled at her reaction, she was just like a teddy bear so adorably cute even when she was angry but I had to admit she look a tad scary.

'Of course Alice, anything for you'

She made an even bigger smile, bigger than before.

She started to jump up and down clapping her hands, not noticing that her papers were falling from her hands.

I was about to pick them up for her, but I was practically suffocated from Alice's arms hugging my neck.

'Thank You so much Bella, you're the best I just knows we will be the best of friends.

I smiled, finally a friend that's a girl, it was exactly what I needed would soon turn into a boy if I continually hung out with them.

'Alice' I herd a voice say from the door.

I turned around, still having Alice's arms around me, she let go immediately when she saw who it was.

There standing at the door was a beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes girl, she had an evil expression in her face, scarier then Alice could ever be, her arms were cross and she was staring straight into my eyes.

'Rosenheim' Alice said while walking up to her.

'Where have you been have been waiting at the coffee shop for at least an hour, didn't you remember the double date with SAM and Seth' Rose said her voice was as scary as her face.

Alice looked worried, she looked at me then back at Rose.

'So sorry Rosalie got caught up, with Bella here' She is going to introduce me to Jasper I isn't that great'

Rose shook her head and sighed.

'ALICE don't you even care I thought you were over this Jasper dude, that's why you had a date with Sam HELLO' Rose snapped.

'Rose you know ,your just my room mate you can't always take advantage with my kindness, and force me to do thing I don't want to do , I can't just be with a dude that I don't even know, let alone like, I'm in love with Jasper,J,A,S,P,E,R , Jasper OK got that.' Alice in an ever so calm voice.

I wasn't quite sure what to do,i was so scared to stick up for Alice, but I didn't want to say anything to Alice because then she would be mad at me,i decided that it was best if I was quite.

Rose mouth was wide open was 97% sure that Rose wasn't used to hearing Alice stick up for herself.

Rose quickly snapped back into action.

'Well any way who's this chick?'Rose said pointing to me.

'Her name is Bella nit chick and she is the most awesomeness girl in the world'

'Does she even go to this school, and if she does how come I have never seen her'

Alice sighed.

'Again her name isn't she it's Bella,B,E,L,L,A and the reason why you haven't seen her is because she lives in the boys dorms with Jacob and Edward'

"Alice what the hell are you trying to do, practice for the cheer squad or something, stop spelling names out for me"

I was scared; I really just wanted to go back to my dorm.

Rosalie leaned on the door and looked at me.

'Ha ha so she's a slut then, Nice' Rose said laughing just getting what Alice had just said.

'No not a slut Rose' Alice snapped.

Rose waved her hand, she didn't really care what Alice had to say.

Well I got to go cyan' Rose said while opening the door.

Just then a huge man came bursting in the door.

He was so muscular, he had brown curly hair and dimples when he smiled, and he was so gorgeous, what it was with everyone being so god dam beautiful around here.

He turned to face Rose, a smile shown upon his face.

'Rose funny seeing you here, i didn't know that you studied physics'

'I don't you moron I was just getting Alice'

The smile fell from his face and turned into a frown.

Rose pulled out a packet of tic tacks and ate some.

'Ooh can I have one 'Emmet asked

Rose rolled her eyes and handed him 1.

He shoved it into his mouth.  
And moved close to Rose.

'Ooh Breathe mint, our lips are so close he moved in even closer.

Rose moved back ooh Rose groaned not if you were the last fugally grosser on earth........honey and she stormed out of the room.

Emmet sighed.

'Well it was worth a try' he said as he made his way to a table.

'Don't worry about Rose Emmet she will come to her senses sooner or later' Alice whist patting him on the shirt.

_**ruhahahahaha Evil Rose wounder what will happen next!**_

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD_**


	12. Two romantic chumps

**I hope you enjoy this chapter guys and please R&R :)**

**Taii xxx**

'Who was that girl i asked'

'Oh her names Rosalie she's my room mate, she's a bitch I know but she is actually really nice once you get to meet her' Alice said paying her attention to me again.

'Alice come on she's not just nice ,she's a babe,amazing,an angel she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen' Emmet said while walking to the table and preparing himself for class.

'To you yes but to us no' Alice said.

I laughed Alice was such great mate; she seems like the most impossible girl to ever get mad at.

I loved everything about her, she was just like Hayley.

I sighed I thought back all the memories I had with Hayley and wished I never thought of her name in the first place.

I wondered what she might be doing, and how Australia was treating her. How I wish I could be in Australia.

The rest of class came walking in as soon as I herd the bell.

'Oh I better go i said

Alice half frowned and smiled.

'Mmm yer wish you were in my class but hay I might see you around and we can arrange a lunch together or something'

'Sure sounds great'

she smiled and hugged me; I picked up my books and rushed off.

I finally got back to my dorm at 8:00. Too late for dinner I thought but I think I might have an apple in my bag.

I opened the door and saw a table for two, with two candles on each end, two plates and a beget on each plate and two glasses filled with Champaign.

Edward came out with a fancy suit on and he dimmed the lights down.

'Edward what's all this?'I asked

He smiled.

'Well half of it was to apologise from how rudely I have been acting towards you and the other half is I knew you would be late for dinner, so I thought I might bring dinner here for you. Please sit down dinner will be ready soon.

He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down smiling.

He was so sweet when he wanted to be.

Edward sat down and started to butter his beget.

'So how was class?'

'Boring, but interesting met an actual girl today very friendly one she is'

'Really that should be good what is her name '

'Alice, and Rosalie but she's a bitch and Emmet'

Edwards's mouth twitched at the names I had just recited.

'Is everything okay Edward do you know them'

'Alice is just my sister that's all'

'Oh you never told me you had another sister, infact you never tell me anything about you'

'It's only because there's not much to tell My dad wants me to be a doctor, I want to be a pianoist,I have two sisters and jasper and Emmet there like brothers to me, they hate Jake that's all there really is. My life is pretty boring what about yours'

'I live with my mum and dad in forks always wanted to be a journalist but took up a singing career as well, I have no sisters or brothers,hayley is the closest thing I have to a sister where like tow peas in a pod'

'Mmm speaking of peas I better check on dinner'

Edward walked into the kitchen, I took a sip of the Champaign he had braught, hmm not the cheap kind, tastes very expensive I thought to myself. A massive woof of Edwards's dinner came into the living room.

It smelt beautiful, I had no idea what it was, ,It smelt like something I had never made before, and I couldn't recognize the smell.

Just then Jacob came bursting in

'Bella I just thought you would like some di....'Jacob stoped whan he saw that I was already looked after.

In his hand he had to boxes of Chinese food and two bottle of soda.

That's what I loved about Jacob he was so into the time, he knew exactly what I liked and didn't make a big thing about everything.

I half smiled.

'Looks like you both had the same idea's i said whilst giggling

Jacob frowned, just then Edward came out.

He was holding a huge plate on it was a turkey and all this different types pof green things and red.

It looked delicious.

'OH Jacob hey ,I was wondering where you were ,thought you went out for dinner so just made some for just me and bella,looks like I was right huh'

'Yer right' Jake mumbled under his breathe as he walked past.

'Well hay Jake can still have dinner with us; we can just get another table and share all our food together, like the good old days'

Edward didn't look to enthusiastic about the idea but Jake seemed happier.

Our dinner was a bit disturbed though from the racket that was happening out in the corridor another stupid boy party again, but even after all that.

It still was the best night I had ever had, and I think Jacob and Edward felt the same.

**Don't forget to Reveiw :)**


	13. Trouble time

**Muhahahaha look i'm updating :) It's good to see thsat i still have some of my readers,heheh i'm sorry 16,,and lullabelly you guys are awesoness :)**

**Enjoy guys hope you like it and please reveiwwwwwwwwwwwwwww XD**

**Taii xx**

After dinner Jacob couldn't resist himself so he went out and joined the party while Edward and I washed up.

It felt like so long since I had some alone time with Edward, it felt good.

'Thanks for dinner Edward it was great, I must say where did you learn how to cook like that'

Edward laughed' Your so adorable Bella, well my mum wasn't much a cook so she took some cooking lessons and I went with her ,so I learn by that .Ever since then My mum and me have been the best cooks in our family but don't tell anyone, it's my mums and mine little secret'

He winked at me.

I smiled and got some bubbles from the sink and chucked it at him.

He laughed and threw the tea towel at me.

Before we knew we were making more mess then we started off with. It was first in the kitchen, then our little play fight gradually made its way all through the dorm, we made the biggest mess.

But I didn't care I was having so much time, it got to the point where my stomached hurt every time I laughed.

Edward finally got me on the bed and tickled me like crazy. It was horrible hated being tickled because I was so god dam ticklish.

'Stop….stop please' I managed to say in-between laughter.

He finally stopped and we finished off with a couple more giggles, but after that it was just looking at a care in the world that he was still on top of me.

About 5 minuets of us constant staring I decided I should probly be the one to break it off.

'I should probly get ready for bed; I have an early class in the morning'

'Edward smiled well in that case you proble should then'

He hoped of me and walked not the kitchen.

I sat up and just sat there for a while.

I didn't really know what to think, I didn't really know what I was thinking when I was looking at him, it was very strange.

I started to pick up the mess that me and Edward had created and then pulled out my black knighty and got dressed and hoped into bed.

……The day before.

Jpov

I finally made my way too the girl's dorms this campus was too big.

I walked into the corridor her dorm was problem in.

Now this was my type of place.

Girls were every where and the best part about was it when they were either in there indies or they had pants on but no tops that was awesome.

Some were terrified to see me and covered up but others didn't have care in the world.

I got to Lexis place and knocked on the door, of cores she would have a dorm to her self, and girls were either scared of her or thought she was slut.

'Who is its herd her soft gentle voice says?

It was weird though I guess everyone put her out as if she was slut when really she never did much with guys, probly only two relationships in her whole entire life.

People just expected that she ad done things because she was just so gorgeous. And practically every guy wanted to be with her.

'It's Jake 'I said while clearing my throat and fixing my hair.

'JAKE, oh you have go to be kidding'

I herd her run to the door.

She opened it and jumped on me.

'I haven't seen you in ages where have you been. And why the hell are you standing out here your always welcome you know that.'

I must say I was quit surprise with her excitement and enthusiasm she had when she saw me.

But I didn't think too much about it I needed to get down to business.

She led me inside and sat down on a chair.

'So Jacob what brings you here?'

She crossed her legs as she spoke. I didn't rely what she was wearing but now it seems like I was very curios of what she was wearing. She wore a black knight that hung just below her thighs, it practically looked like a shirt very sexy, and I guess that's why she had the name sexy lexis.

She relished what she was wearing and blushed.

'Sorry I'm just so used to being alone I don't really relies what I'm wearing until I go to classes

She got up and got her black silky dress gown on.

'Well actually Lexis I came here to ask for a favor'

She looked up at me with a confused expression.

'What in the devil would I ever help you with I don't do business studies dark'

'No lexis I didn't ask for help just a favor, I'm going to be honest here, I know you know that guys all think your impossibly hot and nobody can resist you, well I was thinking maybe we could put that into good use,aka maybe helping me out. See I really like this girl but she already has a boyfriend and I kind of want you to help me get him out of the scene'

'Jake I thought you would now by now that I'm not like that, I'm not a slut like everyone puts me out to be, I'm just an ordinary girl that has been curse with good looks'

She had a disappointed look on her face.

'I know Lexis of cores I now your not a slut, you don't need to do anything to him just make him have no feelings for Bella, Please Lexis if you did this for me it would mean the world'

'Lexis though about it for a moment.

'Okay I'll do it she said

I smiled and gave her a hug.

'Thanks heap Lexis.

'Its ok hunks what's the plan'

'Well I was thinking we could organize a dinner, we could bring Max and you could turn up there pretending you're my day, flirt with him you know the drill'

'Okay well call me when you have a definite date'

She goes a napkin and wrote down her number.

'Thanks again Lexis'

She got up and handed me the napkin, and brought her face up to mine and whispered into my ear.

'No problem'

I must say the way she did made my whole body tingle, I could feel her soft warm breathe touch my skin, it made my arm hair stick up, I could feel her tongue move with every movement on her mouth.

I guess you could say I got turned on; it was kind of weird being able to get turned on in such a little thing as whispering in my ear.

I blushed and left.

I quickly ran to our dorm and told Edward the plan he agreed and started making arrangements for the date to happen.

I looked around, is Bella not here'

Edward shook is head' she doesn't finish till 7:30.

I smiled here was my big chance to win Bella by thinking of her first, time to get this show on the road.

I looked at my watch …7:30 I had half an hour to get everything.

I made my way to the door, but Edward stopped me.

'Where you going 'he asked

I hesitated but then finally answered.

I'm getting some dinner, it's not over yet Edward' and walked out.

**Muhahaha looks like jakey got a hard snakey lol jokes:p**

**Review because simply i know you want to :)**


	14. Who is she?

**_I'm Back =D..I know it's been a some of My readers have given up on my story.I am sorry.I have just been exstreamly busy:(.Well this is the same chapter,it is just edited :).Cuz it wass kinda in poor condition before.I'll be going through all my chapters editing them new readers please enjoy :).And R&R:)_**

**_I LOVE YOU._**

**_Tay xx_**

**Bpov**

When I woke up the next morning I didn't relies, how much mess me and Edward actually made.

I thought that I cleaned most of it up last night, but I guess I was just a bit tired.

I glanced over at the other bed, Jacob and Edward were still sound asleep, holding each other like they usually do.

I giggled and started to clean up, I looked at my clock I still had an hour before I had to get ready for class.

I don't think anyone is up at this time of morning.

It took me half an hour to clean up the whole Room.

Then I decided it was my time to shine, show off my cooking skills.

I looked in the fridge there wasn't much variety to choose from, lucky me.

The first time I get to use the kitchen and I have hardly anything to choose from.

'Oh well looks like I'm going to have to make do' I thought to myself.

I sighed and tided my hair into a loose bun.

I got out practically everything in the fridge.

A couple of strips of left over Bacon, four Eggs, half a bottle of Milk, two Tomatoes, half a block of Cheese.

I stared at the ingredients for a while, deciding what I should make.

I looked at the eggs and then the milk.

Hmm looks like where having Omelet today.

I through in all the ingredients and wacked it in the oven, I wasn't expecting it to turn out that well but surprisingly it did.

It smelt delicious.

Jacob was the first to wake up, as soon as I got it out of the oven; he was there in the kitchen.

'What's for breaky'Jacob said while rubbing his eyes'

I laughed ofcorse Jacob would be awake; all Jacob ever thinks about is food.

'Umm omelet I think' I said looking at the master piece I had created.

Jacob's eyes widened.

'Wow look at that that looks awesome'

He looked to side to side.

'Quick let's eat it before Edward wakes up'

He walked up to it and tried to hide it, but I pulled it away from him.

'No we eat as a family nobody misses out, you wouldn't want Edward to do that to you, Would you?'

Jacob sighed then agreed.

I smiled and winked at him 'Come on lets go set up the table'

I slipped the omelet back into the oven.

I got out three wine glasses and the last of the orange juice.

Jacob got out the cutlery and set them at the table, then came back to help me.

'By the way Bella I was thinking we haven't really had anyone over here, so I was thinking maybe we could throw a dinner party and you and Edward can show off your cooking skills to everyone else I know I for one is impressed from what you have presented us this morning' He smiled, His Cheeky grin I always adored, His perfect white teeth, he was so cute.

I giggled and blushed I was quite please at myself that I was appreciated for my cooking.

Seeming as I never really do anything right.

A dinner party did seem like a good idea and I could invite my new friends to it to.

'Yes Jake that would be a fantastic idea'

He grinned.'

Great when do you want to have it?'

'What about on Wednesday that way it gives us two days to prepare our party, have you already discussed it with Edward? I asked

'Umm yes we were talking about it yesterday when you were at class,Wednsday sounds great,umm Bella are you okay with this I just have to make a quick phone call'

I nodded Jake looked a bit worried, like he was caught in the act of doing something wrong.

It's funny with Jake; I can read him at the back of my hand.

I checked the Omelet again; it looked like it needed a bit more cooking to make it perfect .About ten more minuets, which was good, and it would give me some time to talk to Hayley.

I went to my bed got out my laptop. Thirty three emails.

For a minuet there I felt loved but really most of it was junk with people trying to scam money from me and some assignments that the teachers had sent out.

There was only one message out of the whole thirty three that actually was for me and it was from Hayley.

It said it was sent two days ago, she must have been getting worried like I have already forgotten her, Impossible.

To my dearest Bella

Australia's great I so wish you were here, anyplace is nothing without you. I miss you more than I miss my own family.

My break starts in a couple of weeks I was thinking maybe I could fly down there and actually have a proper stay with you. I hope everything is gong well, you r a lucky girl with two guys aye must be getting into some business aye……….wait I shouldn't have said that now I'm getting mental images in my head of my brother eww gross, but I have to admit Jacob is pretty cute but he should really try harder with the pickup notes hahaha. Anyway enough about me how are you doing? Is your classes hard for you?, Is everything and everyone being good to you? Because I know that you deserve it. Any way I have to go .Class is starting in a minuet, I found this really cute auzzie yay he's coming over got to go bibi love you and miss you. lots of kisses xxxxooo

Hayley

Hayley's letter seemed to cheer me up even more, she was such a classic .So random, what really got me going was the videos she sent.

She sent a video of her spying on the Aussie guy and winking at the screen.

'How hot is he aye Bella' she said in the camera.

I couldn't wait to send her back a letter, it wasn't the same but it made me feel a little bit better.

To my gorgeous snookem bookems

I'm so glad you're having fun; I wish I could see Australia, sounds like an amazing place.

That guy looks like a total spunk, give him a kiss for me.

Oh Hayley I forgot to tell you I met up with Max, I can't tell you the whole story but I where together again now, it's so awesome. Edward is such a great guy. You're lucky to have a brother like him and as far as with Jacob I could actually see you two together.

Woot I'm picturing it in my head now little Jacob and Hayley babies ha-ha cute.

Classes are okay. Teachers are gay ha-ha that rhymes. But it's so true there such snobs. I only have one chance and I'm outer here, and if that happens probs move down there with you.

People are fun here I met a girl she reminds me so much of you and it's funny because she's your sister ha-ha why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister you cheeky girl.

Any way I have to go the boys want there breakfast.

Love you xxBella

I sent it and made a quick video of me blowing a kiss to her.

I looked over to the bed and to my surprise Edward wasn't there; he was so quite when he wants to be.

I got up to look for him.

I found both Jacob and Edward leaning around the phone.

Jake was the one who was talking.

I went to the back wall and peeped around to look.

'Yeah where that tiny black dress you wore to my birthday party' Jake said

I lean back against the wall again; I wounded who they were talking too.

I peeped again and this time I saw Edward leaning into the phone.

'Don't forget Lexy make yourself look extra hot okay, I know you already are hot but make yourself even hotter' Edward said

That time it hurt, I don't know why it hurt more when I herd those words come out of Edwards's mouth, what were they planning?

I was defiantly going to get to the bottom of this.

Well that's all.I hope you enjoyed this chapter :).

Read and Reveiw people!:)


	15. A visit from The Little Green Monster

_ morrow fellow Earthlings 't ask i got droped on my head when i was a baby ahahahahahahaha =]._

_Well i'm actually updating,you should be proud of me :).I would like to take this oportunity to thank everyone who has reveiwed so far,you are the heart and soul of this story,without you all i wouldn't be able to write it :)._

_P.S Rainbow Ranger your reveiw made me Laugh ahahhah Thanyou :). I will be Making a list of people that have reveiwed recently and thankyou notes,so if you want to be on the list better start reveiwing :)._

_R&R people............cuz your all cool Cats XD._

_I love youu........_

_Taylor._

**_Bpov_**

I hurried back into the kitchen; when I herd Jacob and Edward hang up the phone.

It was such a weird feeling I was exspearincing.

I shouldn't care if Edward thought another girl was attractive.

Why should I?

For one I had a boyfriend, and two I only thought of Edward as a friend, nothing more, and nothing less.

At least I thought I did. My head seemed like it was going to exsplode, I felt very dizzy, and my stomache was twirling inside.

I didn't like this feeling at all.

Just then I felt cold, strong Arms rap around my waist.

'Morning beautiful Bella' Edward's soft delicate voice spoke.

I leapt in horror .All this thinking made me blank out for a while.

'Bella are you okay? , Sorry if I startled you' He spoke again.

I could see the worry in his eyes, and I knew he was really sorry.

I smiled and swallowed the dried up saliva that was building up in my mouth.

'I'm fine, just was lost in thought that's all'

I forced my mouth, to create a trustworthy smile; hopefully it was enough to convince him.

He smiled; his beautiful pale face couldn't be more perfect.

Maybe that's what annoyed me. He was different beyond words. Not like any other guy.

And to think that some other girl has his eye. Just the thought of that, makes me want to vomit.

I was so selfish in a way. I didn't want him, but I didn't want anyone else to have him either. I just wouldn't be able to do it.

'Bella you there?'

I herd his charming voice from a distance, although he was so near, he seemed so far away from where I was.

I was in a much further place. My body was in the kitchen standing right in front of Edward.

But my soul and mind were in a dark place full of words and thoughts and images.

'Bella are you there'

I quickly woke up from my far away state.

My eyes immediately locked onto Edwards eyes.

Those Dark, lustful eyes.

Once you have looked at them, you never want to look away.

'Ah yeah, sorry, I'm in a very dopy mood this morning'

He laughed 'Bella you are so adorable'

I blushed.

That stupid redness in my cheeks, that disgusting disease of mine. I found it so annoying that even the slightest word he would say, I still get rosy dam cheeks.

'Oh Edward by the way, I cooked us breakfast today'

I turned around and pulled the Omelet out of the oven.

'Meet Mr. Omelet I said smiling.

'Wow Bella it smells great'

'I know, my tummy is so sore, I'm freaken hungry. I would have eaten it up already but Bella insisted we have to wait for you 'Jacob said as he walked in.

Excitement In his eyes. His face expression reminded me of one of those cartoon shows, we're its tongue is hanging from the side of his mouth, dribbling, and eyes popping out of your head.

'Now can we please eat Bella 'Jake Pleaded?

I laughed and put it on the table.

Jacob had the most of the omlet, But I must say, it was probly the best meal I had ever cooked.

I was very proud of myself.

'Thanks Bella that was great 'Edward said kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed again and smiled.

I looked at Jake, he was staring at Edward as if he was about to kill him.

I watched him nudge Edward in the hip.

Edward looked at him and sighed.

'Okay then, what's going on' I said leaning back in my chair folding my arms.

'Going on, what makes you think something's going on? I mean nothings going on, even asks Edward, Edward nothings going on right?'Jake said nervously.

He was fidgeting with his Glass. And his eyes were rolling side to side.

'Nothings going on Bella, I think Jake's just really stressed out at the moment, he's got a test today right Jake 'Edward said very confidently, looking back to Jake.

'Arr what the hell Edward 'Jake yelled 'Why did you kick m…I mean yeah I'm just really stressed out. 'He looked at Edward and looked to me and smiled.

I laughed.

'Uhuh what ever keeps you boys asleep at night?'

I got out of my chair, and collected the dirty dishes from the table.

As I walked into the kitchen I herd Jake whisper to Edward.

'That was a close one'

'Yeah well you almost ruined it for us Jake; you really need to learn how to lie'

I pretened I didn't hear anything.

I herd a slight knock on the door.

My heart started thumping, and my hands started shaking.

An uncontrollable smile came upon my face.

I ran to the door.

As soon as I opened it I didn't give them a chance to even say hello.

I leapt into Max's Arms.

'Baby I missed you 'I said kissing him on his neck.

I could feel his smile grow wider.

He put me down. 'I love you Bella.

Those four words made me melt.

'I love you too max, you should have come earlier, so you could have taisted my yummy Omelet'.

'Mm yer to bad he didn't, we had it, Bella made it for us, and it was dam good, Thank you Bella 'Jake said walking to the door

He rapped his arms around me; I could feel his eyes burning into Max's eyes.

I almost got knocked to the ground, as a strong hit got thrown to Jake.

It took me a minuet to relies what had just happened, but unfortunately my slow reaction wasn't such a great help.

'You punched me in the face 'Jake yelled.

'Congratsulations,you got something right for once in you life'Max shouted back to him.

'You fucking bastard'Jake said as he charged to Max.

_There it is Darlings :).........i know i have a habbit of making my chapters short but i'll try next time to make it a bit longer.I'll try and update please no reviews about how i need to fix my spelling and my Grammar is bad.I have already gotton alot of although i appreciate your help,but i have already taken it on board and i am trying to fix it ;) i would also like to apoligise if my spelling and grammar is that bad and to please forgive me :).Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Reveiw :). Taylor xxx XD_


End file.
